Ampliando horizontes
by Larsi
Summary: Fingía. Odiaba cuando fingía. Cuando pretendía estar feliz por todo y todos, que vivía en un mundo color de rosa. Y esa gran y amplia sonrisa suya lo hacía todo convincente. One-shot. Crack pairing.


**Disclaimer: **Skins ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Ambientado en el cap. de Chris de la segunda temporada. Algo así como un momento perdido.

* * *

Maxxie avanza por entre la multitud del local, tratando de no perder a la rubia de vista. Quiere alcanzarla, pero hay demasiada gente, y le es imposible lograrlo. Afortunadamente, la encuentra sola fuera del local, fumándose un porro.

— Ey, Cass... — le dice, acercándose.

— Son encantadores, ¿no crees? —le corta ella abruptamente, con una sonrisa forzada— Jodidamente encantadores. Y Michelle, siempre tan… _hermosa_.

Fingía. Odiaba cuando fingía. Cuando pretendía estar feliz por todo y todos, que vivía en un mundo color de rosa. Y esa gran y amplia sonrisa suya lo hacía todo convincente.

La mira con reproche, él sabe que le está mintiendo y ella se da cuenta.

Ya no hay a quien engañar, ni siquiera se engaña a sí misma.

La sonrisa desaparece poco a poco, la fachada cae y un vacío la inunda. También el hambre. Mucha, mucha hambre. Se apoya en Maxxie y lo abraza —le desespera llenar el vacío— pero no quiere; no, no _puede_ comer. Si engorda jamás podrá recuperar a _su_ Sid. Y es que ella siempre estará enamorada de Sid, para su desgracia. Aun que se comporte como un idiota.

* * *

— Quédate callada —le ordena el rubio, colocando el dedo índice sobre su boca.

Ella asiente y presiona sus labios, tratando de contenerse. Ya en el bus la droga hace su efecto y desde entonces no ha dejado de reír por esto y lo otro. Avanzan cautelosamente por el apartamento y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las risitas se escapan por entre sus labios, haciendo que llegar al cuarto de Maxxie sin despertar a nadie sea una tarea casi titánica.

Entran a la habitación y Cassie se lanza sobre la cama, soltando toda la risa contenida.

— Mis padres aun pueden oírte —le susurra divertido, poniéndose encima de ella y cubriéndole la boca con la mano.

— Cállame —le reta ella, hablando a tan solo centímetros de su cara. — ¿Acaso jamás has besado a un mujer, Maxxie?

— No realmente. Chico gay, ¿recuerdas?

_¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta algo, cuando no lo has probado? _La frase da vueltas en la mente de Cassie y no le hace sentido. Y eso hace que la idea de besarlo —lo drogada que esta es solo un plus— sea totalmente tentadora. Tanto, que no puede evitar presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Al principio no la corresponde y, cuando comienza a hacerlo, la separa.

La mira confuso, él siempre había estado seguro de su homosexualidad. Primero, porque, bueno las mujeres no le ponían en lo absoluto y segundo, había tenido suficientes experiencias con chicas obsesivas —Sketch no era la primera, probablemente si la más desquiciada— como para quedar aterrorizado de por vida. Pero con Cassie es distinto. Ella es encantadora y su sonrisa sincera, como la que forman sus labios en ese instante, le parece hermosa.

Sin poder resistirse a sus impulsos, coge con delicadeza su rostro y la besa, esta vez con más pasión. Ella le devuelve el beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y permite a su lengua invadir su boca. El sabor de su boca es dulce y su piel suave, o al menos más de lo que él está acostumbrado, y siente deseos de tocar cada centímetro de esta.

Quizás podría considerar… _ampliar sus horizontes_.

* * *

Coge sus prendas del suelo, se viste, se maquilla frente al espejo de y sale de su casa; todo aquello de la forma más silenciosa que puede.

Se sentía angustiada, triste, llena de ira, pero; paradójicamente, no podía evitar sentirse vacía. Y si había algo que a Casandra Ainsworth no le gustaba en lo absoluto, era aquel sentimiento de vacío, por eso, sin importar como, procuraba mantenerse siempre _llena_. Y el sexo desenfrenado le funcionaba, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. No le importaba el quién, él cuando ni el cómo, tan solo le importaba mitigar ese gran vacío y no conocía otra forma: siempre lo había hecho así.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.


End file.
